The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing product placement and sales of products featured in a program.
Advertisers have increased their use of product placement directly in movies, television shows, music videos, etc., as compared to traditional advertisements that occur during programming breaks. This practice is likely to continue given the current trends with respect to current marketing channels. For example, as more consumers rely upon personal video recording (PVR) devices that filter out advertisements, as well as decreased television viewing in light of competing interests, traditional marketing methods, such as television commercials are becoming less effective in achieving sales objectives. However, utilizing these techniques for product placement within a programming environment may not be sufficient in influencing product sales with respect to a viewing audience. For example, viewers who recall seeing a product during a television program may not know how or where to purchase the product. Thus, there may be viewers who are interested in acquiring a product seen during a program that are unable to find it.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to utilize product placement in programming that provides the ability to acquire information about a desired product, thereby increasing potential sales and revenue for advertisers.